When pouring liquid or food from a solid container without a spout, the liquid or food can run down the side of the container and spill onto the countertop, table, or floor. Not only is this messy, but it is also wasteful. To prevent this from happening, some individuals may spoon or ladle the liquid or food out in small portions, but this can be time consuming, and users may burn themselves with the hot liquid or food and/or cross contaminate the same. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides a convenient way to pour liquid or food from any container or cooking vessel, and prevents the contents from running down the side of the container and making a mess. The pouring device protects users from burning themselves with hot liquid or food, and saves time and frustration when transferring foods or liquids. The device hooks onto the side of any container, including bowls, mugs, and pots and pans, and is easy to use.